


Hospital Hangs With The Squad

by glunkus



Series: youtube hell [2]
Category: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, M/M, Nny/Edgar/Mmy messiness because they care about each other, Other, have fun take it take it take it, i hate myself so have this, jimmy gets hurt people get worried, supergay future universe, thats the plot here, youtube au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glunkus/pseuds/glunkus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>within a shitty youtuber au, some other random shit happens. jimmy doesn't take care of himself, and maybe people care about him. i guess. maybe. just a little.<br/>watch people care about the local trash baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospital Hangs With The Squad

**Author's Note:**

> addendum: this jimmy is the refined jimmy, who doesn't assault women and do weird shit. he's better, more pure, less fucking garbage. my garbage baby.
> 
> this piece was wholly self indulgent haha lmao

One day, Jimmy stops posting videos for so long that people get a little worried. He lives further out than the rest of the group, more reclusive and less likely to answer his phone, even on a good day.

It isn't until someone tweets Johnny "@johnnyc13 where the fuck is @thedarknessofmmy? is he dead?" that he feels like maybe he should be worried. Maybe they should go check on him. 

His apartment door goes unanswered when they knock, but the neighbor complains of an alarm that hasn't stopped going for the past few days. Edgar goes inside with his spare key (Edgar has everyone's spare key, they realize this now) and turns the alarm off, thankful to find a grand total of zero corpses inside the apartment. Thank god the only bad smell is from the sink. 

On the coffee table, Jimmy's cell phone is buzzing, still plugged into a charger. Plenty of missed calls and texts fill the screen, mixed with alerts for new videos from each person currently inhabiting his living room. 

Devi takes the phone, starts sorting through notifications and guides everyone to the nearest hospital. It's a shitty little place, the ambulance entrance always busy with some kind of freak accident, some kind of broken bone, some kind of screaming widow. Edgar crosses himself when he enters, prays from the waiting room because there's got to be some kind of really bad energy in this place.

Sure enough, they find Jimmy in this hospital, hooked up to machines and barely functioning on his own. The doctors say he had a seizure, a side effect of not taking medications regularly, not eating enough. His body is upset with him, he's gotten thin and unsightly, too unhealthy to even foster his usual full face of acne. 

Devi is the first to panic, she has doctors rushing as soon as the whole group is signed in as visitors. She wants to know how long he's been there, she wants to know what medications he's been put on, she wants to know everything, and the doctors rush to get her what she wants.

Doctors explain that he'd called the ambulance himself, but he'd never mentioned there being someone they should call. They left his phone, he said it wouldn't do him any good. 

Tenna tweets obsessively, but goes uncharacteristically silent until; "squad and i will be doing some hospital chills with our very own @thedarknessofmmy, we'll keep you guys updated!!" 

Suddenly, the concern about Jimmy's wellbeing comes in at three million strong. Tweets and blog posts and videos come up, all over the internet. A girl from Venezuela struggles with English to wish Jimmy a good recovery, a few boys do a ten hour "no death" livestream because they want to send "healthy vibes" Jimmy's way. It's the most care people have shown him, and he's not even conscious to see it.

Out of everyone, Johnny spends the most time at Jimmy's side. He sits in the uncomfortable chairs, all curled up and perched, watching for a twitch of Jimmy's hand or a flutter of his eyelid, still smudged with leftover makeup. He hasn't been awake for more than five minutes at a time. They still aren't sure if he has brain or nerve damage; Devi fears the worst.

On day ten of waiting, Johnny flips out. Just absolutely loses his shit. He has a full blow up, screaming and kicking his way out of the hospital. He yells at doctors, yells at nurses, yells at the surgeons who come through, and especially yells at himself. Everyone should be doing more, and he feels like shit over it. 

He and Edgar sit outside for a while, under and awning as the rain falls around them. It's hot, muggy, and everything has an underlying sick smell. 

"Why are you so upset?" Edgar finally asks, Johnny practically in his lap to avoid the water that splashes up from the concrete.

"He did this to himself and I didn't notice. That's shitty," he says, eyes trained somewhere very far away. 

"I didn't notice, either. None of us did." he works small circles around the curve of Johnny's bony back, riding the valleys and mountains of undernourished bones and atrophied muscles. "You can't just blame yourself."

"He trusts us!" Johnny barks, bones cracking as he whips around, "You and I especially! Edgar, he's so fucking small, did you see him? Did you?" the panic rides into Johnny's voice like a subtle wave, cresting where his voice cracks and his entire body falls. "We failed him, you know?" 

"Are you worried he's going to hate you, or something?" the silence rings, thundering becoming a form of punctuation, "Nny, honestly, he didn't want us to know. He's just as sneaky as you are. Look, when he wakes up he'll tell you the same thing—" 

"You don't know he's gonna wake up, Edgar." 

“What do you mean?”

“You know exactly what I fucking mean.” Johnny’s voice cuts deep, a blade hidden within his mouth, but Edgar doesn’t flinch away. He never does.

“Stop worrying.” Edgar walks Johnny back up into the hospital, takes him through the stairwells instead of the elevator, stopping him at the right floor. “Eat something. Please. I know you won’t go home, but…“ he sighs, leaning against the wall, one hand wrapped around Johnny’s wrist, “I’m gonna go take a shower. I’ll sleep there. My phone will be on. You need anything, Nny, I’m serious—“

“I know, I know,” Johnny puts himself on Edgar, head resting on his shoulder, lazy intimacy, “I’ll call you if I need you, I promise.” he scratches broken nails over the bottom edge of Edgar's hairline, an affectionate gesture between the two of them. Then Edgar is gone, Johnny wandering back into Jimmy's hospital room to take up his usual position. The nurse isn't surprised to see him but leaves the dinner they have to bring Jimmy every night, thinking maybe Johnny could eat it. 

He doesn't. 

* * *

 

Johnny wakes up far too early, body curled up halfway on Jimmy's bed and halfway in the chair. It isn't comfortable, but it keeps him from falling as he tries to rest. It keeps him close to Jimmy, keeps his head resting on the other boy's hand so that he can feel the blood moving through if he sets his head just right.

This morning, with dim, gray light coming through the wide window, Johnny wakes up to sound. He wakes up to a hacking and violent cough, the hand beneath his head jostling him upright. His hip hits the floor but he's up in seconds. 

Jimmy is awake and choking on the breathing tube they'd put into him. 

Nurses and doctors are filling the room, using words that Johnny doesn't understand, flashing lights into Jimmy's eyes and asking him questions. They ask him the year, his name, what he does for a living, who the man in the room with him is; he answers all of the questions correctly, but his motor skills aren't half as refined as they used to be. He's slow to react, hands less dexterous. (Yet still, somehow, still more fit to play video games than Edgar.) 

"How are you feeling?" the doctor finally asks, voice quieter now that the swarm of nurses and teaching students has disappeared. 

"I'm pretty hungry." is all Jimmy can say, giving the same laugh he'd been using on their group phone calls the day before he fell off the face of the earth. 

After a few tests and technicalities, Jimmy is allowed to eat, given a full plate of hospital lunch. They leave him to it, Johnny still seated close to the side of the bed. Jimmy eats the sliced turkey like he's never eaten before. 

"The feeding tube didn't give you enough?" Johnny finally asks, reaching to take the pudding off of Jimmy's tray. 

"Mn, no," Jimmy lets him take it, blinking slowly until he gives Johnny a proper once over, "how long have you been wearing that shirt?" 

"Since you got here," the statement is punctuated with a spoonful of tapioca. The first thing Johnny has eaten on his own accord since they checked Jimmy in. 

"Fuck, gross," he laughs, reaching out to hit Johnny's knee, "take a shower." 

"Look who's talking; you were pissing in a bag until an hour ago." this turns Jimmy pink, he points his fork at Johnny and waves it, a gesture of acceptance. Johnny has won this round. "I— I need to call Edgar."

He steps outside while Jimmy eats, dials Edgar's number at least five times before actually calling him up. "Something has happened," he says, voice void of inflection, "you should be here," he says, looking at Jimmy as he speaks, "don't tell Devi or Tenna." With an ominous phone call out of the way, Johnny steps back into Jimmy's room to plot.

* * *

Edgar shows up to the hospital in a worried mess, jittery in the elevator. He doesn't press the "door hold" button for an old woman, he ignores the sound of someone asking him to hold it on another floor. Edgar is determined.  

He brushes past doctors and nurses, somehow still managing not to knock anyone over.  

When Edgar shows up to Jimmy's room, when he shows up to 146 G, he stops in the doorway and almost cries.  

Johnny has placed himself in Jimmy's bed with the boy, sitting with his legs draped over Jimmy's lap. He has an arm wrapped around Jimmy's frail shoulders, hand working through his messy hair. Jimmy has his arms around Johnny's middle, looking absolutely elated at the closeness as they talk, overzealous laughter coming from Jimmy and Johnny alike. 

"Look who decided to wake up, Edgar," Johnny says, voice like a baby bird, bright and high. 

Edgar calls Devi and Tenna, who interchangeably chastise Jimmy and shower him in gentle affections. No matter how badly he scared them, they're happy he's okay. They're happy to have him back. 

From there comes the weeks of physical therapy, the things that Johnny and Edgar cannot sit with him throughout. When they all finally get home, Johnny makes a video before getting into the shower, documenting just how stressful the whole ordeal has been, and how thankful he is that Jimmy is okay. It is the first and last time he mentions Jimmy in such a positive light on his channel. 

**Author's Note:**

> maybe this was rushed. probably because i'm posting this the day that the draft dies. i have to finish it. i have to.
> 
> idk maybe y'all will like this mess. have fun. care about jimmy with me.
> 
> thanks. love ya.
> 
> chapter title is ptv af forgive me misadventures came out tonight


End file.
